


Sleep Over

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short moment when Jemma sleeps over at Bucky's for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over

When the phone rings it’s not her phone, and her eyes pop open. A body presses against her back and an arm reaches over her head to grab a phone. Quickly it’s silenced and the man in the bed is pulling away and standing up. Jemma closes her eyes quickly.

“Yea?” He says softly before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Jemma opens her eyes again and this time keeps them open. Slowly, she relaxes. The room is cold and she pulls the blankets unto her chin. Bucky has a higher body temperature, a faster metabolism, it makes sense that he would keep his home cold. Except Jemma was freezing.

With the blankets at her chin she tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, she couldn’t. 

Jemma remembered three glasses of wine. She also remembered herself finally realizing that there was no way she was driving herself home. Sleep at Bucky’s, it had made sense at the time.

Coming over to his place for dinner wasn’t supposed to turn into sleeping in the same bed.

Sure, they were in a relationship. Or something like it. When you both worked for SHIELD you couldn’t define a relationship by normal standards. Everything was still so new and there was never time for the normal dating. So he’d invited her over for a late dinner, and after a long day, and just happy to be around him, Jemma had drank to much wine.

Now here she was, in his bed, fully clothed.

To Bucky’s credit there had been no making out. No bodies rubbing against one another, hands slipping beneath clothes. She had crawled into his bed and he’d kissed her gently a couple of times before she passed out.

The door finally opened moments later and she quickly closed her eyes. He sighed, in what sounded like annoyance, and padded through the room. There was a sound of him settling something on a table, likely his phone, and then the mattress dipped under his weight. Jemma tried not to tense, but she did, and she prayed he didn’t notice. 

Cool air touched her skin as the blanket was lifted, and then she could feel his body against her back, his arm sliding over her waist.

“You’re freezing.”

Jemma relaxed. “It’s like a freezer in here Bucky.” He laughed softly. “It’s your higher metabolism, I understand that part, but it doesn’t mean I like the temperature of your home.” It had been different when she was clothed in a sweater and pants earlier. Now she was wearing his clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts with the drawstring pulled tight. Jemma didn’t want to admit how much she liked it.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice light. “I can make it warmer.”

“No, it’s okay.” He pulled her tighter against him and Jemma hated how much she liked the feel of his body against her, large and hard. She was supposed to be an intellectual, not reduced to a puddle by a man with an astounding physique, but she was.

The good thing about Bucky, was that his body was very warm, and not only was it nice to have him pressed against her, but slowly she did become warmer. 

“What was that about?” She asked eventually.

“They want me to come in. Early.”

“Did you tell them you had to make me breakfast?” Jemma teased. He laughed softly and pressed a kiss where her shoulder met her neck and bare skin was exposed.

“I guess I should let them know.”

After that they were quiet. Jemma maneuvered her arm to slide her hand over his. She threaded her fingers with his own and pulled his arm up be press his hand to her chest, between her breasts. His arm tensed, hugging her closer to his body.

“You know,” Bucky whispered in the darkness, “I’m glad you drank to much wine.”

Jemma smiled, even though he couldn’t see it. Nothing made her happier then the worlds deadliest assassin telling her he liked her sleeping with him in bed. “Me too.”


End file.
